


Sloth mode

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur comes home and finds that Merlin has done nothing all day
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Camelot Drabble - Prompt #418: Ambitious





	Sloth mode

Arthur laughed when he came back home and entered the living room. There he was, his boyfriend, in all his unkempt and un-showered glory, still wearing the t-shirt he had slept in, not even having put sweatpants on, on the couch, watching some mind-numbing soap opera.

“Did you have a wonderful and productive day?” He asked as he put his bag down and kicked his shoes off. He fully intended on lazing out with Merlin but when to the kitchen to get a cold drink first. “Want an iced tea?”

“Mmmm.” That didn’t sound like a yes, but as it didn’t sound like a no either, Arthur poured a second glass.

“So, what did you do today?” He grinned and held one of the glasses out to Merlin.

“This and that.” Merlin made another sound and reached for the glass. “Thank you.”

“Read all the books, cleaned out all the closets, wrote all the emails?” Arthur teased. When Merlin was so ambitious in the morning and then the day go as hot as this one, he knew that he’d been not doing much at all.

“More like watched all the day-time TV and ate all the crisps…” Merlin made a face.

“What did you order?” Watching day-time TV usually involved home shopping channels and they had a weird collection of even odder things that they didn’t need.

“Nothing.”

“Wow, it’s one of these days?” Arthur laughed again. They were rare, but once in a blue moon Merlin had a day where he was full of energy which somehow deflagrated into absolute stand-still or as Merlin called it…he switched in sloth-mode.

“Pretty much.” Merlin sipped his iced tea, his eyes still trained on the TV.

Arthur put his feet up on the coffee table. “Sounds like the perfect day to me.”

“You know that I hate myself when this happens.” Merlin’s lower lip came out just a fraction into an adorable little pout.

Arthur moved around. “Don’t be like that. We all need a day to slack off once in a while. And there is still enough time left, we could do…” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Something?”

“Something?” For the first time, Merlin looked over, slightly interested.

“Yes, something.”

“Like what?”

He knew he had Merlin’s attention. “Let me show you in the bedroom.” He grinned.

“Are you up for another round?” Merlin asked, still out of breath.

Arthur tried to catch his breath and grinned over to where Merlin was lying on his back hours later, just as spent as he was. His arse felt well-used, his muscles would punish him tomorrow for the weird but exciting positions and he thought he had never come harder and yet, Merlin wanted to go at it again.

Obviously, even on a day like this, there were some things his boyfriend was rather ambitious about.


End file.
